My adventure begins!
by digilover23
Summary: Not really good with summeries, but here goes nothing. This about my oc Ai going on her own adventure just like her dad. Well thats pretty much it. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing except my ocs. P.S Just for those who don't know I've been misspelling Leonidas. It has one a not two so please just ignore the first a.
1. Prologue

Lately I've been having these dreams where at first I'm surrounded by my friends and family and them I'm pulled into a I go through that portal all I see is this white bright light and when the light is gone I end up in a place where all I feel is the hatred from these statues that look like bakugan.I can hear their shouts of anger and sadness and when I do I cover my ears trying to block it all out. When I do that I always here that one voice that stands out among the rest and when I try to reach for him I wake up.

Oh before I forget I have to introduce myself. It's nice to meet you may name is Ai Kuso. That's right Kuso as in the one and only daughter of Dan and Runo Kuso. The girl who has four brothers and knows how to keep them in line. The girl who has friends who are either half alien, full alien, and/or human. The girl who usually beats her brothers at almost anything.

Also the one and only person on our team who doesn't even have a guardian bakugan.

Yep that's me Ai Kuso and don't you forget it.

So without further delay let's get this party started!

**AN: I really want to say that this is my first real story that isn't a one shot and I had this idea in my head for a long time and decided to write so I hope you enjoy this story. Also own only own my ocs.**


	2. It Begins!

"Help me!"

"Get me out of here!"

"I will destroy you!"

"Just wait until I get out of here!"

"Please stop yelling. How can I help any of you if you won't stop yelling?!" I yelled.

After I had said that I curled up into ball and shut my eyes tight. Trying to block out all the screaming and yelling.

When I thought the yelling was over I opened my eyes only to see I was in this white space. Turning my head left and right I thought to myself where am I.

"Hello is anybody here?"

Just as I was about to call out again I heard it. That voice that I here among all the others.

"Who are you? Why is your voice the only clear thing I hear over all the yelling?" I asked.

Just as he was about to respond I felt myself being pulled by something.

"Ai. Ai wake up. It's time to get up sweetheart."

I didn't want to wake up yet and ask the same question again and just as he was about to answer, I woke up. Opening up my eyes I woke up to see my papa standing over me with that big grin on his face.

"Good morning papa." I said with a tired smile on my face.

"Good morning my little princess. It's time to get up."

"Ok I'm up papa, I'm up."

"Ok, breakfast is ready so you better hurry up before your brothers and I eat it all." And with that he left my room so I could get dressed. Now I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking 'little princess' well let me explain. You see my mama and I are the only girls in the family. I have four older brothers and boy are they a handful. This is how the order goes. First up is D.J who is oldest by 14, then up next is Riku who is 13, then the twins in my family Davis and Renji who are 12,and now finally me.

My name is Ai Kuso. That's right all five of us are Kusos which means our dad is Dan Kuso, who D.J is named after and our mom is Runo Kuso. That's right they got married and since we're Kusos that can mean only one thing we are a bakugan family. Only there is one small problem with that I don't have a guardian bakugan like everyone else and by everyone I mean my brothers and friends. You see my brother D.J inherited Drago from our dad since D.J was always amazed by Drago and would often borrow him from dad sometimes.

Riku inherited Tigrerra from mom since Tigrerra was always watching over Riku since he was a child. Then Davis partnered up with this bakugan that mom had once partnered up with, his name is Aerogan and man can that bakugan jump or what. Finally Renji had partnered up with Fortress since Chan couldn't have any children and Renji had always admired Fortress ever since he was little. So Chan had offered Renji Fortress and those two have been inseparable.

"Ai hurry before your breakfast is gone."

"Yeah shrimp, if you don't hurry you can kiss your breakfast goodbye."

"D.J you touch my breakfast and I'll kill you!" I said running out of my room and down the stairs to save my breakfast. I should probably mention one more thing. Growing up with four older brothers can make a girl very tough,very strong,and very scary. So D.J probably knew I would carry out the threat because judging by how I'm hearing laughter it looks like the others knew too. Also just to let you know they're all scared of a 10 year old little girl so that says something alright.

Man today is going to be another day of boring old school but hey at least this is the last day before summer,but man, I really wish I had a guardian bakugan.

But who knew that when I got my guardian bakugan, my whole life would be turned upside down.

**An: here is the first chapter and sorry for the long wait, I was really busy with school and practicing for my choir's ice cream concert. Also for now it will only be in the Ai POV until chapter 4 where it's just third person. So I hope you'll review. Until next time.**


	3. Light headed

So after breakfast I found out that I still had ten minutes to spare before school started. I went back up to my bedroom to get dressed. I decided to wear a red tank top and black shorts since it was really hot out today. I brushed my blue hair into a high pony tail and after I finished brushing my hair, I strapped on my bakugan belt which held all my gate cards. I probably know what you're thinking, 'Why do you have ability cards if you don't have a guardian bakugan?'. Well even though I don't have a guardian bakugan it doesn't stop me from brawling.

Since Riku is such a nice and understanding brother, he sometimes lets me use Tigerrea and he'll teach me some strategies too. When I was really little and both my parents and brothers were busy, Tigerrea and Drago would watch over me and play with me. As I got older, I would brawl with either Tigerrea or Drago. Though I use Tigerrea more than Drago, because its so hard to convince D.J into letting me borrow Drago,and when I try to convince him we get into a fight and I usually win too.

After I made sure that my belt was secured, I grabbed my bakugan watch (AN: you all know what I'm talking about right. The watch that holds all the ability cards and if you don't then just go watch bakugan mechtanium surge) and finally I placed my sunglasses on top of my head. The sunglasses are precious to me because they used to be my dad's until I turned gave them to me since he said that I have the same type of fire in my eyes just like he did and I don't blame him for saying that. You see I have my mom's hair color and my dad's eye color.

"Ai hurry up or we're leaving without you."

"Ok Renji, I'm almost done."

I grabbed my pack and went downstairs to go put on my shoes that can turn into rollerblades. How my shoes turn into rollerblades is that there is this small button on the heel of each shoe and all I have to do is either click my heels together or just push the buttons. All my shoes are like that because they were a gift from Marucho after I told him how much I love to rollerblade.

When I made sure the my shoes were on tight enough I went into the kitchen and hugged my mom bye. Then went into the living room kissed my dad and went to the front door with my brothers.

"We're off." We all said at the same time.

"Be safe." Our mom called back.

"Remember we're meeting up at Marucho's place later on today." Dad reminded us.

"We know."

"Bye Mama, bye Papa." I said before I went out the door.

When I shut the door I looked at my brothers with a smirk on my face and they all had the same look which only meant one thing a race is about to start. We race from time to time whenever it's this nice outside

"Davis start the countdown!" D.J exclaimed.

"You got it. 3..2..1.. Go!" Yelled Davis.

After the word 'Go' left Davis' mouth I shot off like a rocket,since it was easy for me to gain more speed for a few reasons. One because while I had rollerblades, D.J and Riku had skateboards and Renji and Davis had bikes and since I was still small, I had less wind resistance. The only part I had to worry about was this little sidewalk hill we had and if I didn't time this turn right then I could end up seriously hurt or if I was able to keep my balance i would just had to take the long way to school. Just as the turn was coming up I crouched down and stuck my hand out so I could use the lamp post at the end of the sidewalk to turn the corner.

My hand was able to latch on the lamp post and I was able to make the turn. When the school was on sight I skidded to a stop right in front of the school. I came in first, Renji in second, Riku in third, and D.J and Davis tied for fourth.

"Alright I won! Woohoo!" I cheered.

"Yeah, yeah settle down shrimp." Renji said as he ruffled my hair.

Before I could reply to the shrimp comment we heard yelling and found out that it was from Davis and D.J arguing who came in fourth. Just as Riku was about to break them up we heard laughter and all looked to our right to see who was laughing.

"Man you guys never change do you?" Hailey asked and when I looked behind her I saw the rest of our friends walking up to us. Hailey is Billy and Julie's daughter and her guardian bakugan is Gorem. Then Adam, who is Marucho's nephew who is living with him came up right behind Hailey. Adam was given Preyas by Marucho. Up next was Hiro who is Shun's son. After Hiro is Alice's daughter Megan, Sora who is Ren's son, Baron's son Alex, Ace and Mira's son Chase and then their daughter Blaze, Fabia's son Jin, Mason and Lena's sons Clay and Sean and their daughter Hannah, Zenet's son Zach, and finally Jesse's daughter Juliet.

They all showed up before us as usually and as for their guardian bakugan Hiro has Skyress, Megan has Hydranoid, Sora has Linehalt, Alex has Nemus, Chase has Percival and Blaze had Wilda, Jin has Aranaut, Clay has Avior, Sean has Phosphos, and Hannah has Sabator, Zach has Contestir, and Juliet has Plitheon.

"Hey my motto is if it ain't broke, don't fix it." D.J said.

"Well how about we fix your head D.J since its always broken." I commented.

"Shut up Ai."

"Hey you two save your arguing for later. All of you have to get to class before the bell rings."

"Yes Drago." Both D.J and I said.

"Alright I'll see all of you guys later." I said.

"Bye Ai!" Alex yelled.

I just waved my hand singling that I heard him. You see I'm the youngest out of all of us. I'm the only ten year old in our group and its kinda of cool I'm mean I get away with a lot of stuff just because I'm the youngest. As I made my way to my class room I started to feel a little light headed,but I just shook that off thinking that it was the adrenaline I got from racing my brothers and on that final note I walked into my classroom.

**An: on a role right now here is the second chapter and please I remember I only own my ocs. That is all so please review.**


	4. Please wake up

As I walked into my classroom I went to my desk and greeted my friends. We talked about a few things and our plans for summer. Before we could talk about anything the teacher walked in and had us settled down. He gave us this speech enjoying our summer and make sure we don't slack off over the summer. Since this was the grade school kids last day of school we just got to do whatever we want, as long as we stayed in our class rooms. Not only do the kids through kindergarten through fifth grade get out a week early than the kids through sixth grade all throughout high school, but since today is our last day we get a half day.

I explained to my friends that I would help out my mom with the restaurant and brawl over the summer. My friends said that they would either travel or just stay with out of town relatives. As we continued to talk I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me, but before I could think about it anymore the bell rang signaling that the day was over for us kids who got out a week early. As I said bye to my friends I started to rollerblading to Marucho's place since I didn't have anything else to do and I could also work on the bakugan interspace system when I got there. The only reason I could work on it is because I don't have a guardian bakugan,so that left me with a lot of time to learn how to work the system and also open and/or close portals to Vestroia if need be.

On my way there the feeling of being watched came back to me and my light headedness was starting to come back. When I got to the front door, I clicked my heels to put the blades back in and was greeted by Kaito when I came through the front door.

"Hello Mistress Ai." Kaito greeted.

"Hi Kaito. Do you know if Papa or Marucho are here?"

"Why yes, they are both in the living room with the others."

"Thank you Kaito."

"You are welcome Mistress Ai.

Smiling at Kaito, I made my way into the living room where dad and the others were at. Mom and the other women weren't there because they were at the restaurant helping mom out during the lunch rush and since I just got out of school, I would only be in the way cause my shift doesn't start until 4. When I got to where my dad was sitting I climbed up and sat in his lap while he put his arms under my arms and started to tickle me.

"Alright Papa, I give, I give. Please stop." I said as I was dying of laughter. When he wouldn't stop I looked towards Ace to help me out which he did by grabbing me out of my dad's grip and setting me down in his lap. My dad pouted and when he did we all laughed at him. Though when Ace tried to take my sunglasses off my head, I slapped his hand away and went to go sit in Baron's lap.

"So Ai how was school and why are you back so early?" Baron asked.

"It was okay and the reason I'm back so early is because grades kindergarten through fifth have a half day since it was our last day of school before summer."

"Oh that's right, I can't believe I forgot that."

"Man Baron, you're really forgetful these days.

"Like you have any room to talk Papa."

"She's right Dan." Ren chuckled.

"Shut up Ren."

'Like father, like son.' I thought as I got up to go into the kitchen.

"Where're you going Ai?"

"I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat because I didn't have lunch today." I replied to Mason as I stepped into the kitchen. As I made my way to cupboard to get a plate I realized I had one little problem, I was short to reach the cupboard.

"Well that's just lovely." I said as I went to go get a chair to stand on so I could reach a plate. As I made my way up the chair I started to feel a little light headed, but I just shook it off again.

"Hah, now I've got you." I said as I grabbed the plate. When I started to pull it out my vision turned fuzzy and the next thing, I knew everything went black.

*D.J. POV*

"Finally!" I cheered as school ended for the day. It's not fair that Ai gets to get out of school earlier than us.

"I know I couldn't take another second Ms. Bane's lecture." Hailey said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Megan commented.

"Well let's just be happy that school is over today." Sora said.

"Yeah and don't forget that we have to go to Marucho's place." Alex added.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." said Davis.

"Just let us grab our bikes and skateboards and we can go." Renji added.

"Alright, but you guys better hurry up." Zach said. As we nodded our heads at what Zach said, we went to grab our stuff and once we did, we started to walk to Marucho's place. On the way there we started to talk about what we would do over the summer and how many brawls we would have with our bakugan. As we were still talking about our plans for the summer Juliet decided to speak up.

"Hey,I was wondering is Ai alright?

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hannah

"Well I've been noticing that she's always tired now a days."answered Juliet.

"Now that you mention it, it seems like every time I look at Ai she's always yawning."commented Clay.

"I hope she's alright."Sean said.

"Maybe it's just lack of sleep."added Adam.

"Yes, I do believe that may be it."Drago said.

"I agree with Drago, Ai will sometimes wake up in the middle of night."Tigerrea added.

"If it was anything serious, I'm sure Ai would have told you all by now." Gorem said. As our bakugan were throwing in their own comments I couldn't help but worry. I mean,I know Ai and I fight a lot, but I really care about her a lot. I helped raised her when mom, dad, or even Riku were busy to look after her. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Adam announced that we were at Marucho's place. As we reached the front door we were greeted by Kaito and he told us where our dads, or in Adam's case uncle, were located. We walked into the living room and talked with them about how school was and during our talk our moms came home from work and started to ask some questions of their own,when I decided to ask the question that's been on my mind since we walked through the front door.

"Hey dad, where's Ai?"

"Oh well she's-"

*Crash*

Before my dad could even finish his reply we all heard a crash. All of us ran off to see what happened and when we got there I saw a sight I never wanted to see. My baby sister laying on the ground unconscious.

"Ai!"my mom yelled. Mom and dad ran forward and tried to wake her up. When she didn't wake up we started to get worried. Marucho had mom and dad take Ai to the medic bay so they could see what's wrong with her.

'Ai, please wake up.' I thought as Riku,Renji,Davis,and I ran to the medic bay with mom and dad.

**AN: sorry for the wait and I hope you're happy. By the way my sempai is a grammar nazi.**


	5. Enter Leonaidas

**AN: here is the next chapter and somebody ask for me to Dan's and Runo's wedding and because they asked I'll do it, but after I finish this story.**

"Hey she's waking up."a voice that sounded familiar said.

As Ai opened her eyes she saw that Hailey was the voice that spoke. Before Ai could ask what happened her, her mom had tackled he into a hug.

"Oh Ai we were so worried."Runo said.

"Uh mama, what happened?"Ai asked.

"We found you in the kitchen floor unconscious."Dan answered.

"So our question is the same as yours."Hiro added.

"Yeah Ai, what happened to you?"Davis asked.

"I don't know. All I remember was that I was trying to grab a plate from the cupboard and then everything went black." Ai answered.

"Well apparently, you passed out due from exhaustion."answered Marucho as he walked in the medic bay. "According to Drago and Tigerra you keep waking up in the middle of the night and even when you don't wake up, you have a fitful sleep. Now why is that?

"Well usually I have these strange dreams, but before I can even see what it's about I wake up." Ai answered.

"Ai, why haven't you talked about this?" D.J. asked.

"I've never really seen this as important and besides I was to busy thinking about how school is finally done for the year." Ai replied and while she replied she started to yawn. "I'm really tired. I want to go back to sleep."

"Alright, you go back to sleep and we'll talk about this later." Runo said to a sleepy Ai. As all of them walked out the adults discussed what happened while D.J. and Hailey told the others what happened.

"Wow I can't believe that Ai would keep something like this from us. She'll usually tells us if something is wrong." Juliet commented after they had been told the story.

*Time Skip*

It was past midnight when Ai had woken up. She had gotten out of the bed that was in the medic bay and went down to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Once she had gotten her drink, Ai had decided to walk outside and stare up at the stars.

"They're so pretty." Ai said with a far away look on her face and after she had said that she saw a shooting star and made a wish. "I wish I could have a guardian bakugan." When she had utter those Ai had seen something a portal open up and the sky. She wasn't sure if she should go get the others, but Ai had a feeling that she should go alone. Ai had decided to go alone and went towards where the portal open up. By the time she got there the portal had closed up and just as she turned around she heard a small voice.

"Where am I?"

"Huh, who's there?" Ai asked.

"I am down here, human." Ai had looked down and saw on the fountain ledge, a pyrus bakugan.

"Whoa, a bakugan. Hey what's your name?"

"My name is Leonaidas. What is your name human?" The now identified Leonaidas asked.

"My name is Ai Kuso and to answer your other question you're on earth." Ai replied to Leonaidas. "Um... Leonaidas why are you here on earth?"

"I do not know." He told her. When Ai had heard that answer she had an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea. Since you can't remember why you here then you can stay with me. You can also be my partner in bakugan battles. What do you say, are you in or are you out?" When Leonaidas had heard her suggestion he was about to turn her down, but when he saw the determination she had, he knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer and he did like the idea of battling other bakugan.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal. Let's do this partner."

"You got it, partner." Ai answered. Ai couldn't contain her happiness when she finally got a herself a bakugan partner. 'Now the only thing to do is to explain to this to the others.' Ai thought.

"Ai are you alright?" Asked Leonaidas. He had been worried because, just by looking at her, he knew that Ai is a lively girl, so for her to be so silent was a bit worrying.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how I'm going to explain this to everyone else." She answered.

"Everyone else?" Leonaidas echoed.

"Yeah, my friends and family. Also the other bakugan." Ai explained. "Well, we'll figure this out tomorrow, because I need to go back to bed before anyone wakes up and starts looking for me." Ai had started to walk back when she suddenly stopped and looked back. "Hey, Leonaidas what are you waiting around for, lets hurry up back inside."

"Right." Leonaidas said, while being picked up by Ai he couldn't help, but feel as if something wasn't right and something would happen very soon, but whatever it is, it won't be good.


	6. Explantions

The next morning Ai had woken up to see that Leonaidas wasn't just a dream and was completely happy because that meant that she now had her very own bakugan, even if it was temporary.

"Good morning Leonaidas."

"Good morning mistress Ai."

"Leonaidas, you don't have to call me mistress just Ai is fine."

"Haha... I see we'll then, I'm sorry Ai."

"It's ok, and now that we've gotten that cleared I'll introduce you to my friends and family."

"Alright." Leonaidas replied as he followed Ai out the room. When Ai had reached the top of the stairs she could see that it was just her dad and Marucho there today. Ai smiled and started to walk down the stairs with Leonaidas on her shoulder.

"Good morning Papa, Marucho."

"Good morning Ai." Marucho greeted.

"Good morning my little princess." Dan greeted while walking towards her and picking her up. When he had picked, he started to tickle her a little and said "I'm glad to see you're all better. You really gave us a scare you know."

"I agree with Dan. I'm glad to see that you're alright." Marucho said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway I have something I want to show you guys, but its more like someone than something." Ai then took Leonaidas off her shoulder and showed him to her father and Marucho.

"Ai, is that what I think it is?"questioned Dan.

"Yep, this is Leonaidas, a pyrus bakugan and my temporary partner."Ai said with a huge smile.

"Hello it is nice to meet you."Leonaidas said and gave a small bow.

"Okay, how about you explain what happened Ai?"asked Marucho. Ai nodded and started to explain what happened and how she meet Leonaidas. When she was finished Marucho had a serious look on his face."Let me get this straight, Leonaidas has lost his memory and doesn't know what he's doing here on Earth. Is that right, Ai." Ai shook her head yes and Marucho turned to look at Dan. "Well, what should we do Dan?"

"For now, we'll just be patient and wait for his memory to return, but until then Leonaidas will stay with Ai." And with that said Ai started to cheer and jump up and down.

"Alright, Leonaidas gets to stay with me! Woohoo!" Ai cheered and Dan and Marucho look at with smiles on their faces. "By the way, Papa where is everyone else?"

"Your brothers and friends are at school, the guys are at their jobs, and Mama and the other women are working at the cafe. Since Marucho and I work here we decided to watch over you until you woke up." Dan answered. "And since you woke up that means that Marucho and I have to get back to work."

Ai pouted when she saw her dad and Marucho leave so they could get back to work. "Well this stinks. I have nobody to play with or battle today."

"Come on it can't be that bad can it?"asked Leonaidas.

"I guess not and there are some things I have to do today anyway."mumbled Ai. "Let's go Leonaidas."

"Where are we going Ai?"

"First we're going to my house so that I can change my clothes. Then we'll go to the park so that we can work out some strategies and also to see if we can find somebody to battle as well. Next I have to work on a problem in Bakugan Interspace since I keep getting comments that people are having trouble logging in so we'll have to stop by there. Finally I'll introduce to the rest of my family and friends."explained Ai as she and Leonaidas were leaving Marucho's place and walking back to her own house.

Though on the way home, Ai couldn't help but feel that something was watching her and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

**AN: I am so sorry that I have been gone for so long and I thank you all for being patient with me. Im sorry if this chapter is a little bad I felt really rushed when I wrote this. Okay so once again thank you for waiting and please R&R.**


	7. Introductions

Ai had just ran the last two blocks home because she couldn't shake off that feeling that somebody was following her. Ai had reached her front door, entered her house quickly, slammed her front door, and locked it as fast as lighting. When Ai was sure that she felt safe she started to go up the stairs and into her room. She flopped down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling for awhile.

"Ai are you alright?"asked a concern Leonaidas.

"Yeah, just a bit freaked out about what happened earlier."

"I see, well then how about you just rest a bit and then we can head over to the park." Ai nodded her head at the suggestion and turned on her tv that her mom and dad got for her when she was eight. On the tv was fullmetal alchemist brotherhood, one of her favorite shows. Her mom didn't like it when she watched it because of the bad words, but her dad was fine with it and had even convinced her mom that it was okay for her to watch it as long as she didn't repeat any of the bad words.

Leonaidas seemed to have liked it and was really focused on it right now, but Ai couldn't even bring herself to giggle when Ed had just called himself short. She was to focused on what happened today on her way home from Marucho's place.

*Flashback*

Ai had started to walk home after she left Marucho's place. She had decided to take the long way, since she thought that Leonaidas should be familiar with the city and also that she needed some time to think for herself. Leonaidas would ask some questions here and there about what was or that and Ai would answer them while explaining what they do. While they were walking Ai was in deep thought that she didn't notice that she had ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there."apologized Ai.

"It's alright and besides I should have been watching were I was walking." said the stranger. "Do you need help getting up?" Ai wondered what he meant by that but then she noticed that she had fallen down when she bumped into him.

She blushed in embarrassment and said "Oh you don't have to, I mean it was my fault after all."

"No, I insist and besides it wouldn't be very gentlemanly for me to leave a girl on the ground." Ai knew that he really wanted to help her so she gave up and took the hand he had offered her. Though when she grabbed it she felt that something wasn't right.

"Um, thank you for helping me up."

"No problem, well then I guess I should be going. I almost forgot, my name is Marduk and it was nice to meet you. I hope I see you around, Ai Kuso." After he said that,the now identified Marduk, had walked into the crowd behind them. Ai just stood there looking at where Marduk had disappeared and then ran the last two blocks home.

*End of Flashback*

When Marduk had said her name Ai felt a shiver go down her spine. Ai had come out of her thoughts just in time to hear the ending of the show and see the preview for the next. Apparently Leonidas had taken a liking to Fma Brotherhood because he could not stop talking about it. Ai had a small smiled on her face and then started a discussion with him about the show. They were about to continue when Ai's bakuwatch (AN: I decided to call it the bakuwatch so I wouldn't have to keep typing bakugan watch) went off alerting her that someone was trying to contact her. She grabbed her watch and said "Ai here, what's up?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ai had smiled when she heard that voice.

"Hey, Megan and to answer your question I'm doing fine. So what's up, do you need something?" Ai replied.

"No, just calling to checkup on you since you had everyone worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hey, so listen I'm not sure if papa or Marucho told you, but I now have a guardian bakugan even though its only temporary." Ai said. While Ai was talking to Megan, she started to change her clothes. Ai had just put on her belt when she heard Megan say that she was happy for her.

"That's great I can't wait to meet him or her. Anyway we are all here at the cafe, waiting for you to show up."

"Okay, one Leonaidas is a boy and two I'll be there soon."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye." Ai said and ended the communication line. Ai had finished getting dressed when the called ended. She was wearing a red tank top, blue shorts, her belt with her gate and ability cards, and to top it all off, Ai had strapped on her bakuwatch.

"Ai, where are we going?"asked Leonaidas.

"We are going to the cafe that my mom owns and works at."replied Ai while she was putting her hair into a braid. "Done,okay let's go." Ai grabbed Leonaidas and ran down the stairs. She stopped at the door and bent down she could put on her shoes. She walked out the door and once she had locked it, Ai had clicked her heels together making her shoes turn into inline skates. Ai had started to rollerblade down the street, making sure Leonaidas was safe on her shoulder. She made a sharp turn left and had to avoid the people walking on the sidewalk.

When Ai was close enough to walk to the shop, she clicked her heels and the inline blades turned back into shoes. Ai made it to the shop just in time to see a line of people waiting to be seated. Only one thought went through Ai's mind 'Rush hour', but before she could even get through the line, Ai was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the cafe.

"Whoa!"Ai yelled as she was pulled. Before she could even get out a single question, her apron was pushed into her hands and the only explanation she got was "I'll explain later, just start seating people." and that was all she needed to hear, Ai got to work immediately.

*Time Skip*

After about three hours of seating and waiting people the rush our finally ended. Everyone had complained and remarks were made. The adults scolded the children for being so lazy. They also said that the only one with an excuse was Ai. Ai had a smug look on her face at the mention of that. When suddenly she remembered that she had to introduce Leonidas to everyone.

"Hey guys, I have to tell you all something." Ai said and walked into the middle of the café, so she had everyone's attention. "Guys this is Leonidas, my temporary guardian bakugan.

"So this is the bakugan, we were talking about earlier when I contacted you." said Megan and Ai nodded her head to that question.

"When did you meet him, Ai?" asked Juliet.

"And why, is he here on Earth?" questioned Adam. Ai then explained everything that happened the night she woke up after blacking out. "To summarize, he'll stay here on Earth as your temporary guardian bakugan, until he gets his memories back, right?" Ai nodded her head.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Ai." said Shun as he ruffled her hair a bit. Ai looked up and smiled at him. She walked over to the counter and had placed Leonidas on top of it and had started the introductions.

"Leonidas, these guys are my family and friends. Starting from left to right you have my mama, Runo and my papa, Dan. Then the four boys standing next to then are my brothers Renji, D.J, Riku, and Davis. Next, you have Shun and his son Hiro. Followed by Marucho and his nephew Adam. Here you have Julie, Billy and their daughter Hailey. Next to Hailey's family is Alice and her daughter Megan and that's it for the humans.

Up next are the vestals and we will start with Baron and his son Alex. To finish off the vestals are Ace and Mira's family. The green haired guy is Ace and the orange haired is Mira. Next to them are their kids Chase and Blaze. This is Fabia and her son Jin, they're both from Nethia. Finally we finish this up by introducing the Gundalians. This is Ren and his son Sora. Next up and Zenet and her son Zack. Here, we have Jesse an his daughter Juilet. Last, but certainly never ever least are Mason and Lena and their kids Clay, Sean, and Hannah." said Ai as she introuduced Leonidas to everyone. Later on she introduced Leonidas to the other bakugan and everyone just stayed at the café until dinner time.

**AN: Here is the next chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I went through eight songs, just so I could finish writing this chapter. Also I just want everybody to know that I will be doing a sequel after I finish this story because one I thought it would be cool and two I started writing it in a empty notebook I had during science just so I could stay awake during class. In the sequel there will be new characters heroes and villains. You'll also see some old bakugan too and of course no one could forget our heroine Ai Kuso.****She'll make new friends and enemies. Meet old allies and have a whole new adventure.**


End file.
